<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вместо прошлого by Rik_i</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376832">Вместо прошлого</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i'>Rik_i</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fiasco - Stanislaw Lem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantastic, M/M, Romance, postcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rik_i/pseuds/Rik_i</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Как-то margaret_the_witch подала идею) А воплощение... Ну, как вышло))</p><p>Плейлист, под который писАлось : https://music.yandex.ru/users/esse132016/playlists/1002<br/>Альбом, созданный польским музыкантом по мотивам романа : https://yadi.sk/d/GAbcM8wtQ84VUA?w=1</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вместо прошлого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Как-то margaret_the_witch подала идею) А воплощение... Ну, как вышло))</p><p>Плейлист, под который писАлось : https://music.yandex.ru/users/esse132016/playlists/1002<br/>Альбом, созданный польским музыкантом по мотивам романа : https://yadi.sk/d/GAbcM8wtQ84VUA?w=1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ощущение невозвратной потери преследовало его с самой первой минуты "воскрешения". Иногда ему казалось, что именно эта мысль, а точнее состояние – неведомая тяжесть, которую он так и не донёс до конца, – именно оно и вытолкнуло его из векового сна смерти, а вовсе не передовые технологии восстановительной медицины. Он искал это – что? – везде. В каждом доступном помещении корабля, в неизвестного назначения предметах, в запахах, звуках невольно пытался обнаружить хоть какой-нибудь намёк, от которого можно было бы оттолкнуться, чтобы домыслить.</p><p>Он возвратился из небытия незнакомцем не только для окружавших его людей, но и для самого себя. Однако почти сразу вернулись профессиональные навыки – во сне; доктора предупреждали, что такое может случиться. Машины! Антропоморфные гиганты, послушные ему. Это было близко, так близко! Он подскочил на постели, мокрый от пота и с колотящимся сердцем. Долго сидел, тяжело дыша, стискивая пальцы; понимал, что прямо сейчас может поднять корабль, вывести его в Пространство – оттаивающая память толчками выплёскивала наружу его жизненный опыт, знания. Среди которых он все же пока не мог отчётливо разглядеть свое прошлое Я.</p><p>И еще то, другое...</p><p>Отчёты о строительстве космодромов на Титане, статьи и заметки о людях, участвовавших в этих проектах, не дали ему ровным счётом ничего. Без особой надежды он обратился к столетней давности книгам. Не читал, это было бессмысленно с точки зрения времени, но внимательно пролистывал полупрозрачные страницы, зачем-то стилизованные под старину. Культура, техника, даже газеты – тонкие листки с новостями на разных языках. Он был благодарен за доступ к такому громадному хранилищу информации, но всё равно не мог определить хотя бы направление поиска. Тыкаться во все углы слепым котёнком было невыносимо. Однажды во время урока-беседы с Мемнором он не выдержал, заговорил о сожалении, о том, что современная аппаратура, способная поднять мертвеца из могилы, пока не умеет... И замолчал, осознавая очевидную глупость своих придирок.</p><p>– Проникнуть дальше мозговых нейронов? – Невидимый собеседник выдержал небольшую паузу. – Здесь мы вторгаемся в область схоластических представлений. Не хочешь поговорить об этом с отцом Араго?</p><p>– Нет, – он уже устыдился своей внезапной откровенности.</p><p>– То, что ты ищешь... Ведь ты ищешь, верно?</p><p>– Ищу себя? – предположил он. И повторил, пожав плечами беспомощно, почему-то не до конца уверенный в том, что говорит. – Себя...</p><p>– Свою идентичность. Имя. Это естественно для человека.</p><p>– Но и что-то ещё! – воскликнул он, нервно расхаживая по "учебной" каюте из угла в угол.</p><p>Пространство вокруг изменилось – Мемнор дал изображения. Пухлые младенцы с крыльями, разноцветные мандалы, светлые птицы, рисунки с египетских папирусов, кресты, бабочки, фрески Микеланджело...</p><p>– Душа. Нематериальное начало. Скрытая внутренняя реальность. Человечество достигло впечатляющих технологических высот, но одна дверь так и остаётся запертой, и, возможно, так будет всегда. Ты умер и воскрес, и прекрасно понимаешь, что такое невозможно без неких потерь...</p><p>Не то, всё не то! Он раздражённо смахнул рукой прочь голограмму, кружащиеся в искусственном танце символы ни о чём ему не говорили. Отключил Мемнора и подошел к огромному, в пол, экрану, который показывал лишь густую, застывшую черноту. Будучи живым, здоровым и мыслящим, – что по его мнению походило на чудо, – находясь здесь, а не в ледяных завалах Бирнамского леса, он всё-таки ощущал боль потери. </p><p>– Душа, – медленно произнёс он, словно пробуя слово на вкус.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Не хотели сообщать тебе раньше времени, – негромко сказал позади Терна. – С ним пришлось дольше повозиться, но сейчас он в порядке, как и ты.</p><p>Стоящий у стола крепкий, выше среднего роста мужчина обернулся. Лицо – незнакомое, но это ничего не значило; пластические операции, восстановившие лицевые части черепов, не опирались на фотографии из личных дел, это было известно. Только вот взгляд – неуверенный, ищущий... Такой же он видел в зеркале.</p><p>– Я... совсем вас не помню, – растерянно сказал наконец тот, второй, приятным баритоном с легкой хрипотцой.</p><p>Происходило что-то странное. Его память тоже молчала, но внутри – в груди? горле? он не мог понять – трескалось, оплывало и растекалось, как попавший под кипяток лёд. Зашумело в ушах. Он мотнул головой.</p><p>– Что ж, я сам себя не помню. Мы...</p><p>И вдруг ощутил влагу на щеках, всё вокруг задрожало, размазалось. Он упал на колени, захлебнувшись неожиданными рыданиями. Где-то рядом тревожно зашептались медики.</p><p>– Не трогайте, - послышался голос доктора Герберта. – Выйдите все.</p><p>Изнутри поднялся радостный, освежающий как ключевая вода смех, одновременно слёзы капали с подбородка на колени. Он не плакал и не смеялся должно быть целую вечность. Да ведь так и есть! </p><p>– Это ничего, – тот человек подошёл, опустился перед ним на корточки. Смотрел с теплотой. – Ничего...</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Не спишь.</p><p>Свет в обсерватории не горел, лишь бледные флуоресцентные ленты по контуру двери позволяли немного ориентироваться в пространстве. Ему, по правде говоря, до чёртиков  надоела темнота, он столько в ней пробыл. Где-то здесь включались лампы...</p><p>–  Ты тоже.</p><p>Они перешли на «ты» сразу, так было проще. А ещё условились в любое время корабельных суток беспокоить друг друга, тоже без церемоний, если память начнёт возвращаться. </p><p>– Люблю бродить по ночам.</p><p>– Ну да. Готов спорить, досада не даёт спать. Я видел твои сегодняшние результаты на симуляторах. Не впечатляет.</p><p>– Сам-то… Нам, доисторическим пилотам, ещё привыкать к таким технологиям. Но признаю, у тебя получается лучше.</p><p>– Больше опыта.</p><p>– Ты строишь предположения или хвастаешься? – хмыкнул он.</p><p>– Хвастаюсь, разумеется.</p><p>В наступившем спокойном молчании он вдруг понял, что перестал искать. Не себя, нет, а то, неведомое. Больше не бросался за каждым образом и видением, потому что с некоторых пор достаточно было протянуть руку. Он так и сделал, переплёл пальцы, удовлетворённо вздохнул на ответное крепкое пожатие. Означало ли, что он нашёл?..</p><p>Герберт показывал им обоим скромные результаты обследования витрификаторов, но дало это немного. Разрозненные крохи личных досье из швейцарских архивов SETI, – всё, что удалось получить последней, угасающей передачей, после того, как «Эвридика» наконец стабилизировала разгон, тоже не особо помогли. В прошлой жизни – звучало нелепо, ну так что ж – они определённо были коллегами. Схожие навыки в астрогации, как и воспоминания о технике тех времён. Гадать на кофейной гуще было глупо, так что они, не сговариваясь, отложили отчёты в сторону и со рвением принялись за учёбу. Необходимо было не только значительно повысить квалификацию, по сути овладеть профессией заново, но также пора было взять новые имена.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вода несла его легко, он сливался с нею, сам становился волной, чистой, прохладной. Оказывается, можно забыть свое имя, но мышцы будут хранить умение ловко держаться и перемещаться в воде. Может быть, пловец? – подумал он. Чемпион Союза Пилотов. Наверняка какие-нибудь награды за… Он замер, вцепившись в бортик. Что-то отозвалось, будто дёрнули колокольчик. Награды? Соревнования? Где?.. Снова тишина внутри; ничего, кроме колышущихся перед глазами бликов. Он разозлился, с силой оттолкнулся ногами, ввинтившись в поднятую волну, яростными гребками преодолел дорожку и едва успел снизить скорость у противоположного бортика. </p><p>– А вот сегодня ты в ударе. Даже не буду состязаться.</p><p>Как хорошо – подумал он, мгновенно успокаиваясь, – слышать этот голос, пусть даже пока не зная, кому он принадлежит.</p><p>– Терна говорит, твои клетки старее моих, – поддразнил он, улыбаясь. Не вылезал из воды, просто смотрел снизу вверх, покачиваясь, наслаждаясь ответным внимательным взглядом. </p><p>– Ненамного. Послушай-ка… Ты злился? Вспомнил что-нибудь?</p><p>Он коротко поморщился:</p><p>– Только какие-то обрывки. Мы были… соперниками, как думаешь?</p><p>– В плавании? Я, знаешь, любил принимать ванну, как-то особенно хорошо помню. Но ты ведь не об этом?</p><p>Он рассмеялся, пружинисто вытолкнул себя из воды, уселся рядом. Они уже могли подшучивать про свою амнезию, осторожно, но всё-таки могли. Иногда чувство юмора  немного примиряло с пугающей пустотой лакун памяти, которые всё никак не заполнялись. Впрочем, этого могло не произойти вовсе…</p><p>– В чём ещё. Разве в скоростном трекинге Марс-Земля.</p><p>Ему отчаянно хотелось потрогать эти смешливые морщинки в уголках глаз. И даже в голову не приходило, что такой жест может быть неверно истолкован.</p><p>– Мне кажется, мы могли быть больше, чем просто пилотами с одних портов.</p><p>Он не удивился – потому что сам часто об этом думал. </p><p>– Друзьями?</p><p>– Скорее всего.</p><p>Могли летать вместе долгое время, в одном экипаже. Это объяснило бы, почему они помнили некоторые привычки друг друга. Один любит читать книгу с середины, а другому нравятся голландские живописцы. Один не всегда был пилотом, а второй терпеть не мог Марса… Подобные мелочи внезапно проявлялись и понемногу накапливались, как лоскутки в корзинке. Негусто, но надежда была. Теперь – была.</p><p>Он смотрел, как мужчина соскальзывает в воду, плывёт, отфыркиваясь, потом поплыл следом. Такая же естественная, как дыхание, потребность прикасаться друг к другу – откуда она, и было ли так раньше? Герберт, психолог, объяснил бы с точки зрения науки... Но обсуждать это с врачами, да с кем бы то ни было, он не желал. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Подробная карта Титана тех времён в голотеке имелась, а как же. Он медленно развернул её, не совсем уверенный в успехе своего эксперимента. Сразу очутился в долине, нагромождения скал раздвинулись. Огляделся. Грааль? Нет, Рембден. Он знал это место, пожалуй, из прочитанных отчётов и астроснимков, а не из собственной памяти. Она на сей счёт пока молчала.</p><p>– Корабль, – сказал он. – Грузовой. Из тех, что использовались на линии в те годы.</p><p>Обошёл ракету кругом, остановился, прислушиваясь к себе. Дождался, когда вернётся ощущение присутствия на космодроме, которое уже не раз испытывал после «воскрешения». Сделал пару шагов на запад от кратера и тут же оказался в пределах нужной трассы; при возможности жонглировать масштабами это было легко. Обвёл взглядом разнообразные нагромождения форм: ледяные столбы, ломаные стены, невероятные наплески углеводородов. Пока ничего. Стоило ли добавить темноты, или, может быть, свет прожектора? </p><p>– Диглатор, - наконец решил он. – Вот сюда.</p><p>Мемнор помедлил, но поставил чёрную фигуру, кажущуюся нелепой игрушкой среди застывших метановых гейзеров, используя известные координаты района разработок, в котором были найдены погибшие. </p><p>Ничего. </p><p>Он закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову; старался сосредоточиться, дышать ровнее. Нормально ли это – воспроизводить обстоятельства собственной смерти? Поёжился, как от холода, по коже рванулись мурашки, поднимая волоски на руках. </p><p>– Хорошая идея. Почему-то она не пришла мне в голову.</p><p>Он быстро обернулся. Вошедший смотрел на едва подрагивающий искусственный пейзаж и казался очень взволнованным.</p><p>– Где ты был, здесь?</p><p>– Не уверен. Наверное, это и не важно. Не знаю.</p><p>Подсистема молчала, Мемнор обычно не вмешивался в их разговоры. </p><p>– А что, по-твоему, существенно?</p><p>– То, что мы отправились туда на большеходах, не связанные рабочими контрактами.</p><p>– Откуда ты знаешь?</p><p>Он пожал плечами. Прошёл созданную картину насквозь, заставив искажаться трехмерные изображения, вернулся, снова остановился напротив. </p><p>– Я совсем не помню тебя вот здесь, – он притронулся кончиками пальцев к его лицу. – Но одновременно почему-то очень хорошо знаю тебя здесь, – он коснулся своей груди. – Мне кажется, ты тоже мог бы пойти на смерть…  по своей воле. Странно, да?</p><p>– Ничуть не странно. </p><p>Он сглотнул комок в горле. Смотрел, не отрываясь, на дрогнувшие губы, в светлые глаза, в ошеломлённо расширившиеся зрачки, дальше, дальше, глубже… Чувствовал тёплое дыхание на своем лице. </p><p>– Я искал тебя, – воспоминание внезапно ожгло, короткое и яркое. – Я пошёл в Бирнамский лес искать тебя!</p><p>Он повторил это медленно, делая паузы между словами, боясь шевельнуться.  </p><p>– И не нашёл, – добавил шёпотом, но на внезапно просветлевшем лице не было ни капли осуждения. Только радость узнавания. – Командор…</p><p>Воспоминания освещали тьму, как вспышки сигнальных огней, и они уже однозначно не были догадками, предположениями, а имели чёткие контуры и связи. Заполнялась, затягивалась внутри пустота. Ангус зажмурился, резко втянул воздух. Ощущение было такое, словно что-то мягко втолкнуло его в своё, пусть и реконструированное тело, швырнуло на век назад и снова вернуло сюда, в тёплые руки, с силой сжимающие его плечи. Пиркс произнёс его имя почти неслышно, одними губами.</p><p><i>«Где мы были столько лет?»</i> – подумал Ангус. Кажется, даже произнёс это вслух. Пиркс только качнул головой и засмеялся свободным, легким смехом; в его глазах блестели слёзы. </p><p>Голографические гейзеры вокруг опали, исчезли, будто рассыпались в прах.</p><p>– Доктор Герберт вызывает вас обоих, – сообщил Мемнор.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>– Я всё хотел тебя спросить… Что думаешь об этой... экспедиции?</p><p>Ангус вынырнул из-под влажного полотенца. Прозвучало немного скептически, но взгляд Пиркса был скорее задумчивым. «Эвридика» уже гасила скорость на подлёте к коллапсару, вскоре должна была начаться активная фаза операции. Оставались ещё кое-какие трудности, тонкости, но они уже не играли решающей роли. Через месяц им всем будет не до тонкостей, это уж наверняка. Ангус был взбудоражен предстоящими событиями, чего скрывать. А кто не был. Иногда казалось, будто все вокруг только старательно делают вид, что уверены в положительном результате. </p><p>– О контакте? Подробностей не знаю, сначала ведь полетит разведка, так? – Ангус с силой растирался полотенцем, капли воды с мокрых волос летели во все стороны. – Во всяком случае, стоит попробовать. Раз уж они всё это затеяли. </p><p>Пиркс подошел ближе, улыбаясь, отнял полотенце и бросил на койку.</p><p>– Знаешь, а ведь если подумать, именно благодаря «всему этому» мы с тобой живы... Прости. Иногда во мне просыпается философ, сам дьявол не разберёт почему...</p><p>– Я знаю.</p><p>Парвис сделал шаг и уткнулся лбом в плечо командора. Многое не вернулось; он совершенно не помнил своего детства, например. Но они оба остались прежними, и это поражало Ангуса больше, чем все современные технологии вместе взятые. Мемнор когда-то говорил о душе; пожалуй, любопытно было бы теперь возобновить ту беседу... </p><p>Пиркс положил ладонь ему на затылок и легонько сжал. </p><p>– Ты обедал? Или что сейчас, ужин?..</p><p>– Пошло всё к чёрту, – буркнул Ангус. Ответный смешок и щекотка по обнажённой спине подняли на дыбы все его нервные окончания, и это была одна из приятнейших вещей на свете. </p><p>– Нет, серьезно, Парвис, отвечай. Хочешь повстречаться с квинтянами?</p><p>– Не очень-то в них верю, но допустим. Наши шансы попасть в экипаж разведчика...</p><p>– Я говорил с Лоджером. Шансы есть, и неплохие. Постой-ка… Наши?</p><p>Ангус поднял голову, вдоволь насладился недоумением в таких близких глазах и наконец ответил, едва сдерживая смех:</p><p>– Это же очевидно. Вы думаете, командор, что теперь я отпущу вас одного?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>